theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemical X-Traction
One of the early Powerpuff Girl games released for both Nintendo 64 and Playstation in 2001. It is said to be one of the final Nintendo 64 games released but whether this is true or not, is up for debate. Developed by VIS Entertainment, Published by BAM! Entertainment it came out on October 14th. A month later it was released for Playstation. The game is of the Action or "Fighter" Type and was single player. However, two players can compete in two/multiplayer mode. Story Mode The powerpuff Girls must battle the enemies in order to retain the Chemical X Mojo Jojo has stolen from them. The intro to the game starts out like the series, Showing the girls dashing to the corners, then showing the title. The game begins with Townsville, then heads to the Powerpuff Girls house where Bubbles is checking out a pie the girls have made, it still needs to go into the oven though! To speed up the process, Bubbles has got the Chemical X container and plans to put some of it into the Pie. 20 minutes later Blossom retrieves the pie and takes it to the window seal to cool down when Mojo Jojo suddenly steals the pie! Seeing the now missing Pie the girls leave to see who could have stolen it. Meanwhile, the Townsville villians are shown to have all eaten some of the pie. The girls fly to Mojo's evil hide out on top of the Volcano and soon the game begins. In the next cutscene, after beating up Mojo Jojo the girls laugh and the game comes to a close.... Only for Him to suddenly appear! He shoots a ray at Mojo Jojo and sends him flying across the room, the girls rush in and attack. In the final cutscene Him leaves and for real the game is now over... Once again the day is saved.. Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Character List *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Princess Morbucks *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *The Gangreen Gang *Sedusa Playing the game *In story mode the girls can use objects in the levels to throw at targets, ranging from small things to even wads of money. *By grabbing Chemical X the girls can use Superpowered moves. *To win the game you must win 2 out of 3 rounds to move onto the next enemy and location. Codes #All Characters and Levels: Buttercup, Ace, Bubbles, Mojo, Fuzzy #Recieve Extra Health: Ace, Fuzzy, Blossom, Blossom, Bubbles #Invincable player 1: Big billy, Bubbles, Ace, Sedusa, Big Billy #Invincable player 2: Ace, Big Billy, Fuzzy, Bubbles, Fuzzy #Super damage player 1: Princess, Buttercup, Bubbles, Ace, Ace #Super damage player 2: Ace, Mojo Jojo, Blossom, Buttercup, Princess #Disables Game timer: Bubbles, Ace, Mojo, Princess, Ace #Unlocks Girls bedroom: Princess, Blossom, Fuzzy, Bubbles, Princess #Unlock professors Lab: Sedusa, Buttercup, Mojo, Ace, Princess #Unlock Jail: Fuzzy, Ace, Blossom, Princess, Sedusa #Chemical Extra player 1: Buttercup, Mojo, Sedusa, Big Billy, Princess #Chemical Extra player 2: Ace, Princess, Blossom, Buttercup, Ace #Unlimated X for player 1: Big Billy, Ace, buttercup, Ace, Blossom #Unlimated X for player 2: Sedusa, Bubbles, Ace, Bubbles, Big Billy #Unlocks Bubbles Super scream: Blossom, Mojo, Princess, Sedusa, Ace #Unlocks Blossoms Ice breath: Ace, Blossom, Ace, Buttercup, Blossom #Unlocks Buttercups Tornado Spin: Ace, Fuzzy, Big Billy, Mojo, Ace #Extra Health player 1: Bubbles, Fuzzy, Ace, Blossom, Ace #Extra Heath player 2: Ace, Ace, Buttercup, Fuzzy, Big Billy Trivia *''It is said to be one of the lowest rated Powerpuff Girl games, as IGN only gave it a 2 out of 10. ''However, it was praised for its music. '' *''Techniqually, the girls go to get back their pie (laced with Chemical X) and not just the vile OF Chemical X, as it implies. '' *''On the boxart, surprisingly the girls aren't fighting their usual targets. As Blossom is usually fighting Mojo, Bubbles with Him or Fuzzy, and Buttercup with the Gangreen Gang. '' *''The only PPG game to be released on multiple systems. '' *Ironically when unlocking Blossoms Ice Breath, Ace and Blossom are in the code and both of them have/had ice powers. *''Easter Egg (Whether this is true or not, its unknown): Put in the game ''Rising Zan: Samurai Gunman for PSX and allow it to start playing the Johnny No More movie at the beginning of the game. During this, open your Playstation and put the Powerpuff Girls game in without turning your system off. In a moment your system should start playing all of the movies in the game in no particular order and in both English and Spanish.'' *''Buttercup talks the least in game. Bubbles and Blossom, along with Mojo did the most talking in cutscenes. '' Gallery screenshot.png|Lately a lot of blossom and Ace has been seen, lets hope Buttercup doesn't get jealous~ Eyebeams.png|eyebeam aiming at a crown: Perhaps not the best move....